


Our First Christmas

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles and Derek's first Christmas together and their tree is severely lacking in the ornament department. Stiles wants to fix this, but Derek is making things difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off the prompt by [rebakitt3n](http://rebakitt3n.tumblr.com): "It’s their first Christmas together and they’re choosing ornaments and Derek hates all the ones Stiles picks.” This was cross-posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/69572525947/our-first-christmas).

"What about these?" Stiles asks holding up a set of [spiderman-themed ornaments](http://www.toysrus.com/graphics/product_images/pTRU1-15923144dt.jpg).

"No."

"These?" This time he holds up a set of balls that are so glittery that a pile of it flutters to the ground when Stiles takes them off the shelf.

"Hell. No."

"Derek! We have to have  _something_  on our tree. It can’t just have lights.”

"Why not?"

Stiles gives him an epic bitchface. “We are not leaving this store until we have ornaments for our tree.”

"I don’t  _like_  any of these ornaments, Stiles. Why on earth would you want this,” Derek holds up what looks like it’s supposed to be a [greenish glittery whale](http://www.target.com/p/whale-ornament/-/A-14774292#prodSlot=medium_5_6), “on your tree?”

"Maybe someone who’s a Bible enthusiast? Lover of marine mammals? Clearly there’s a market or else it wouldn’t be on sale." Stiles moves down the aisle. "Oh look! [Baseball gnomes](http://www.target.com/p/mlb-3-piece-gnome-ornament-phillies/-/A-14281302#prodSlot=medium_1_32)!” He holds them up to show Derek, and Derek just shakes his head.

"I don’t understand why we can’t just get a simple set of red and green balls and call it good."

Stiles groans. “Because that’s boring! It’s our first Christmas tree, and it needs ornaments that we’re going to hang up every year and remember our first Christmas together. And I’m sorry but plain gold balls will not evoke any memories.”

Derek quirks his eyebrows. “Oh they won’t, huh?”

"No. But  _blue_  ones might…,” Stiles says menacingly, which immediately wipes the smirk off of Derek’s face. “Why are you so against these ornaments? I thought for sure you’d like the [wolf one](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0164/9262/products/outside-inside-felted-howling-wolf-ornament-99264_large.jpg?v=1351083724). And who wouldn’t love [R2D2 with antlers](http://www.target.com/p/2-piece-3d-star-wars-ornament-set/-/A-14587347#prodSlot=medium_1_15)?!”

Derek mumbles something Stiles can’t hear and tries to move past him down the aisle. Stiles grabs his wrist and hauls him back before he can though. Derek lets him but keeps his head down and stares at his feet. Stiles moves his hand from Derek’s wrist to his hand and links their fingers together, then ducks his head to catch Derek’s eye.

"What’s up, big guy? There’s something you’re not telling me," Stiles says.

Derek turns his head, his gaze fixed at a point over Stiles’s shoulder. “It’s nothing. I just don’t like any of those.”

"Nuhuh," Stiles says, shaking his head. He moves his other hand to Derek’s cheek to turn his head to face Stiles again, brushing his thumb against his cheekbone. "I know that’s not it. What is it? Tell me. Please?" His eyebrows lift in concern and hope.

Derek lets out a breath and slowly lifts his eyes to meet Stiles’s. “They’re not… None of these  _mean_  anything to us. They aren’t… special.” He pauses and Stiles waits for him to continue. “My family used to make ornaments every year, and I don’t know… They just meant something more because we made them instead of buying them.”

"Oh, puppy," Stiles says with a frown, his eyes wet with unshed tears. He leans forward and places a chaste kiss on Derek’s lips. He pulls back and gives Derek a small smile. "Tell you what, I’ll pick out a few that I like and you look up on your phone some you want to make and find out what we need to make them. Then we can go home and be all crafty and domestic. How’s that?"

Derek’s lips curve up and he nods. “Okay.”

Stiles gives him another peck on the lips and leaves him to search on his phone while he picks out a few ornaments. They go home with supplies, a few sets of plain colored balls like Derek had wanted, and the [one ornament](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51pQlRV8jpL._SX450_.jpg) that Stiles had wanted.

They spend the rest of the day making [paper garland](http://www.phumc.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Paper-Chain.jpg) and [snowflakes](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_AiA7HHbtlYk/TPECqKIRS8I/AAAAAAAACHs/4qjaUbOgEMM/s1600/Paper+snowflakes.jpg), cutting out [salt-dough ornaments](http://thehappyhousewife.com/home-management/files/2010/12/IMG_5119.jpg), and painting [plain ones](http://www.aggro1.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Beautiful-DIY-Thumbprint-Reindeer-Christmas-Ornament-Rudolph-The-Red-Nosed-Thumbprint.jpg). When they finish putting them all on the tree and stand back to admire their handiwork, Stiles can’t hide the grin on his face at seeing Derek so happy and pleased. It is adorable and heart-warming.

"I love it," Stiles says.

Derek turns to him and wraps his arms around Stiles’s waist. “I love  _you_ ,” he says.

Stiles drapes his arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. ”I love you, too.”

~

On Christmas day they end up adding another bought ornament to the tree because Stiles couldn’t help himself and gave Derek [this one](http://i.huffpost.com/gen/897349/thumbs/r-FUNNY-CHRISTMAS-DECORATIONS-large570.jpg?12). Derek tries to look angry about it, but even he cracks up about it and begrudgingly admits that maybe  _some_  non-homemade ornaments have meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on my [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)


End file.
